rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Recollections
'Recollections '''is the third episode of Battle of Blood Gulch: Reunion. Plot The Pelican dropship descended slowly to the ruins of the bunker. A red armored soldier with an ODST helmet, as well as another one with similar armor leaped down. "I don't know, Song," the first said (Killgrave), "it doesn't look good." "If Krayson said they survived, they survived," Song replied, sliding his DMR onto his back, "let's dig them out." ---- Underneath the rubble, not only were the Reds and Blues buried, a new Red lay covered by the muck. Name: Jason Thomas. Rank: Corporal. Status: Unconscious. He was lying suprisngly close to Sam Harrison, who was having a dream himself right now... ''Sam's Dreamscape "Sammy! You've got a bite!" Sam blinked as the light that blinded him faded, and he felt the grip of a fishing pole clenched tightly in his hands, and the other end getting roughly pulled. Quickly discarding the confusion of where he was, the boy dug his feet into the floor of the small, wooden boat he sat in and pulled. "Help me dad! This one's big!" Large, firm hands clamped over the handle above his own small ones, and gave an assisting sharp tug. The response was instant: the two boat occupants collapsed back into the boat, the pole swinging it's line into the air, alongside the fish, which landed and thrashed in Sam's lap. The wrestling match that ensued was rather embarrassing and, to say the least, the fish skipped on the waters surface a few feet before vanishing back beneath the blue. Sam stared sadly out as the ripples slowly died down, and he sat down dejectedly. The boat slowly made it's way back to shore, his father at the rear guiding it along. "Your mother wanted us back before I had to go, get the whole family together." Alan said as he glanced at the small boy in front of him. "I know..." "Something wrong?" Sam shook his head and stepped off the boat, shoes digging into the sand, vanishing about halfway. Alan followed and rested a hand on the boys shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." Sam slowly turned and looked up. "I don't want you to go." "You know I have-" "No you don't! I know what happened to Alexa's father, the same could happen to you! And I don't want that to happen dad!" Alan embraced the boy, letting his tears soak into his rain coat. His hand lightly patted his back and he kneeled down to eye level, looking Sam straight in the eye. "Every job is dangerous Sammy, in it's own way. If I don't return, that's how things will be. Don't let it weigh you down Sammy. Life is full of hardships and loss, but if you let it get to you, you'll be the one lost next." Father and son stared at each other for a minute before Alan stood again and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Now come on, your mom isn't one to anger." Sam blinked as the light slowly came back before it completely blinded him again. The last thing he remembered as he regained consciousness was the small speech his father gave him.